Tears in Heaven: The White Rose
by LoveHurtsLife
Summary: One Piece acts as heaven again for a mother, her three children, and a guardian angel. Not only would she calling the shots, she would also be reshaping her family history with the help of the crew in order to prevent anyone from dying in her life. Sounds
1. Introduction: Characters 101

**Disclaimer: I don't One Piece...but these characters appeared/mentioned in the story so far are MINE!!**

**Title: Tears in Heaven: The White Rose  
Summary: One Piece acts as heaven again for a mother, her three children, and a guardian angel. Not only would she calling the shots, she would also be reshaping her family history with the help of the crew in order to prevent anyone from dying in her life. Sounds easy, right? WRONG! Redoing history isn't as simple as it sounds since every action would determine the future. And the help? How can you accept the help if you don't trust others? LuffyxOC. ZoroxOC. SanjixOC. NamixOC. SanjixNami. Tiny hints of slash. Alternative Universe. Sequel for Tears in Heaven.  
Rating: T**

**Read and Enjoy, review.**

* * *

**Introduction: Characters 101**

Main Characters:

Name: Luna de Sablé Morgan/Rebbecca de Sablé King  
Age: 47  
Birthday: August 25, 1991  
Death Day: August 18, 2008 then October 17, 2038  
Zodiac: Leo or Virgo (born at midnight, sharp, but is considered Leo)  
Chinese Zodiac: Year of the Sheep  
Birthplace: Marseilles, France  
Nationality: French  
Bio:

Our protagonist. A mother of three, a teacher of one hundred and two, a wife of a murderer. Placed under "witness protection" (as Luna would say), she is re-registered as an American citizen. For over seventeen years, she worked at the same high school she attended as the band director. During that time line, she adopted a child from Ireland and moved into the Morgan Estate. There, Luna and Richie were planning to retire thirteen years later in order to run a small time winery and ranch along with the Morgan riches and spoil themselves.  
Luna enjoys classic rock, horses, red wine, and apple cider. She's legally blind.

Name: Richard King  
Age: 48  
Birthday: February 14, 1990  
Zodiac: Aquarius  
Chinese Zodiac: Year of the Horse  
Birthplace: Liverpool, England  
Nationality: Italian, Irish, English  
Bio:

Richie is the son of a priest know he is the Father, both to the church and family, himself. He currently lives with his wife and three children, one of which he despises greatly for some unknown reason. For two years, he worked as a missionary in Africa and gained a vast knowledge of weapons and how to kill. Around the age of thirty, after being a missionary, he volunteered in the U.S. Army. He returns three years later with some sort of mental disorder and a lame leg after the war in Iraq had ceased, making him walk with a cane and limp.  
Richie enjoys Irish folk songs and warfare, but his devotion to God is greater than to his family. His personality from a calm, laid-back person had dramatically changed to a cold and unpleasant attitude.

Name: Matthew Wingates Scott  
Age: 47  
Birthday: November 6, 1991  
Death Day: ???  
Zodiac: Scorpio  
Chinese Zodiac: Year of the Sheep  
Birthplace: Belfast, Ireland  
Nationality: Irish, Scots  
Bio:

An Irish man mixed with Scots that was never educated in the academic field nor the way of society. He escapes the psychiatric hospital in Redding and moved across the country, now wanted in four states (Nevada, Colorado, New Mexico, and Texas) he fled on a boat in New York to Ireland, where his parents live. Soon, Matt returns to Redding, convinced that he has one solid evidence that can save him from returning to death row and prove that Richie was the man who framed him.  
Matt enjoys taking drugs and alcohol; he picked up his drinking habits from his father therefore making him a drug addict with a sense of justice. His drugs were issued in the hospital, he grew fascinated by them and uses them constantly.

Name: Gabriel  
Age: 17  
Birthday: ????????? ??, 2021  
Death Day: October 17, 2038  
Zodiac: Capricorn  
Chinese Zodiac: Year of the Ox  
Birthplace: ???  
Nationality: ???  
Bio:

Named after the archangel, Gabriel, the eldest son of the King children was an orphan at the St. Peter's Orphanage in Ireland, he was adopted by Luna while she was on a free trip around Europe after winning Wheel of Fortune. When he arrived to America (around the time Richie returned from the war), he wasn't welcomed kindly into Richie's home by the Father and was beaten down with a belt during preschool and throughout his elementary years just because he was bisexual with a gay personality and a taste in fashion. Every time he did bring a friend to his home, Richie would say that he was against God. Luna and Morgan were always there to defend him.  
Gabriel enjoys gambling his money and life along with fashion magazines.

Name: Mary Ann "Raven" King  
Age: 17  
Birthday: May 3, 2021  
Death Day: October 17, 2038  
Zodiac: Taurus  
Chinese Zodiac: Year of the Ox  
Birthplace: Seattle, Washington  
Nationality: American, French, Italian, English, Irish  
Bio:

A middle child who is usually ignored by the family because of her older brother, thus, making her emo/gothic and possibly suicidal. Her style of dressing even scares other goths in her classes. Although she is anti-social, she is also the most pessimistic person you might even read about in this tale. She is bulimic, an eating disorder that involves regurgitating food before it is digested, causing her to be skinnier and lighter than most girls. Unlike Gabriel, she's strait and fallows God but disobeys Richie and Luna. For four years, she has been trying to change her name to "Raven" but is often called "Mary". Her social skills are low to a point of where people never go near her.  
Mary enjoys tattoos and designing tattoos and, ironically, psychedelic rock along with Nickelback and My Chemical Romance. She finds Richie and Gabriel distrustful, even to a point of where she actually tries to warn Luna.

,

Name: Morgan Casandra King  
Age: 13  
Birthday: April 17, 2026  
Death Day: October 17, 2008  
Zodiac: Aries  
Chinese Zodiac: Year of the Horse  
Birthplace: Los Angeles, California  
Nationality: American, French, Italian, English, Irish  
Bio:

Finally a freshman that is the only "normal" person in the King household and possibly the entire story: not the undead, not the mass murderer, not the homosexual, not the goth. As being the youngest child, she gets attention, no more and no less, just enough to keep her happy. She is an optimistic child, unlike Mary, that inherited the legally blindness and clumsy attitude from her mother but has a limited knowledge in science and history, making her smarter than all her family members. However, like all teens, she can be egocentric at times and a total otaku.  
Morgan enjoys Naruto and Two Piece, an anime about a boy named Lanky L. Truffy traveling across the Great Line dreaming of becoming the next Emperor of the Pirates (yes, it's a parody of One Piece).

* * *

Secondary Characters:

Name: Maria Stephan  
Age: 31  
Birthday: September 17, 1991  
Death Day: July 4, 2022  
Zodiac: Virgo  
Chinese Zodiac: Year of the Sheep  
Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan  
Nationality: Russian, Japanese, American  
Bio:

Not much is said about our Russian Japanese friend. She is a secondary character, but a close friend to Luna. In the Kanto region, a train accident involving two bullet trains colliding into each other kills Maria. She married a man by the name of Takashi Takakura, a reporter. Plays a minor part of the story.  
Maria enjoyed Naruto and Silent Hill.

Name: Philip 'Mitch' de Sablé Morgan  
Age: 42  
Birthday: December 21, 1965  
Death Day: July 5, 2007  
Zodiac: Sagittarius or Capricorn (born at midnight, sharp, but is considered Sagittarius)  
Chinese Zodiac: Year of the Dragon  
Birthplace: Paris, France  
Nationality: French  
Bio:

The father of Luna and head of the Morgan Estate. He loathes the King family, especially Richie; that hatred backfired, causing the entire Morgan family's death. Mitch is an easy going family man and is optimistic like is granddaughter Morgan. When he was raised in the outskirts of Paris, his parents were race horse breeders, producing some of the region's fastest percherons. One day at the age of ten, his uncle drove him to Marseilles and abandoned him at the beach for an unknown reason. That was where he met Marry Ann and was taken in by her family, making him a step-brother. Plays a crucial role in the story.  
Mitch enjoyed noh drama (Japanese plays) and horses.

Name: Mary Ann de Sablé Morgan  
Age: 41  
Birthday: December 11, 1966  
Death Day: July 5, 2007  
Zodiac: Sagittarius  
Chinese Zodiac: Year of the Horse  
Birthplace: Marseilles, France  
Nationality: French  
Bio:

The mother of Luna and an expert at brewing wine, mainly cider. Before moving to America, she was an uptight lady who never seemed to find time for a break from work. During her childhood, she was taught by her parents the way of wineries. Her clumsy nature is what Luna inherited from her, along with her teaching style for her own students. She met Mitch at a beach and her father took him in as a step-son. At the age of twenty-five, they got married in Normandy by, ironically, Father Luke King, Richie's father. Plays a crucial role in the story.  
Mary Ann enjoyed working and family, but is mainly a workaholic.

Guardian Angles:

Name: Samantha "Sammy" de Sablé Morgan  
Age: 13  
Birthday: December 2, 1994  
Death Day: July 5, 2007  
Zodiac: Sagittarius  
Chinese Zodiac: Year of the Rat  
Birthplace: Redding, California  
Nationality: French, American  
Bio:

The little sister and second guardian angel of Luna and her children. She is the latest generation of guardian angels in the Morgan family. In life, she was the most craziest Harry Potter fanatic you can ever find in 2008 until Mitch burned the books and anything Harry Potter related and taught her about God, making her devout Christian. Her attitude towards others is nothing more than Morgan's personality. When she was murdered, both her legs were shot off and decapitated, therefore causing her to lose her wings in heaven for an exchange for her legs as in the saying: "Eye for an Eye". Plays a crucial role in the story.  
Samantha enjoys the Ring 1 and 2 and fantasy stories.

Name: Leonardo "Leo" de Sablé  
Age: Around 16-17  
Birthday: August 25, 1926-1927  
Death Day: December 26, 1942  
Zodiac: Leo  
Chinese Zodiac: Year of the Tiger  
Birthplace: Le Marais, France  
Nationality: French, Welsh, German  
Bio:

One of the four founders of the De Sable Winery in Marsellies, born in Le Marais, France, a district in Paris that was targeted by Nazis (read in your history books to gain more info. cuz I'm not typing a ten page essay). Around the age of becoming an adult, he fell in love with a women that was the daughter of his associate, problem was, she was 25 percent Jewish as was the rest of her family. So a love story happens, she gets kidnapped and sent to Le Marais, ready to be shipped to a concentration camp in Warsaw, Poland. By the time Leo himself came to the rescue by horseback, she was being registered in a local church. To distract the Nazis, he rang the bell seven times and, with a long-barreled musket, shot the enemies in the backs. Unfortunately, there was only one round and the attention was caught onto him. His love manages to flee with all the Jews, leaving Leo with the slavers. One of them that killed him was an Italian friend from Rome, Judas King; he used a machine gun and shot off both Leo's legs, thus starting the mass murders of Leo's descendants. The last thing he ever heard were the seven tolls of the cathedral's great, bronze bell. Plays a crucial role in the story.  
Leo enjoys Shakespeare and other plays, his personal favorites are Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, and other tragic plays. Before death, he grew an unhealthy obsession for apples, after all; he grew apple trees for apple cider.

.:Fun Facts:.

-most of the main characters' names are from the Ring:  
Rebbecca King : Becca  
Richard King : Richard Morgan  
Mary Ann Morgan/King : Anne Morgan  
Samantha Morgan : Samara Morgan  
Morgan Estate : Morgan Ranch-

-each character, besides Maria, has a live changing event during their teen years-

-only Morgan has a normal life style-

-Leo was named after the actor Leonardo DiCaprio-

* * *

**My hands hurt!...and I gotta band concert to go too!....and I'm a violinist! Go to the next chapter, which is the first, this was only an introduction.**


	2. Limb for Limb

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, if I did, Sanji'll be the only character.**

**Christmas vacation rocks, seriously.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Limb for Limb

_"Would you know my name?..."_

"Eric Clapton?" Morgan thought quietly, her eyes had barely opened and the sight of the blond man made her jump out of her position on the floor of a kitchen "Daddy!"

"_If I_-dad?" Sanji asked bluntly while turning around. "Oh, you're awake, can you tell me....what's your name?" He turned back to his tea that was on the table, Morgan slowly crawled out of her bed and walked over to him.

"Morgan, that girl over there..." she indicated Mary who was beside him. "Is my sister Mary and...where's Gabriel and my mom?"

"The guy, he's out on deck already annoying Zoro and you mother.... I have to admit...he's pretty go-wait." he paused while holding the spoon and pointed at Mary. "Mary? I thought she's Luna!" Morgan sat next to him, shaking her head and taking his cup. "No? She's out on deck too...you look so much like Luna..." she raised an eyebrow then began to leave the cup and the kitchen. The teen opened the door to see her step brother getting beaten down by a swordsman and another teenager that looked like Mary trying to separate the two.

"Zoro, stop that!" shouted Chopper. "He's just recovered!"

"Yeah, what'd your mom teach you?!" gasped Gabriel, he looked up to see Morgan trying to suppress giggles. "Shut up, punk-bitch! Not like you're-"

"Kids, stop fighting, now!"

"Psh, you're young enough to be my sister, lady-"

"I'm your legal parent and I shall not be disrespected that way!" Luna chided him with a screech, she spotted Morgan and gave a weak smile. "Oh, hi, sweetie...is Mary awake yet?" Morgan gave a wide eyed look at her, then turned to the kitchen where Mary was at; she took several glances at bot the mother and daughter with Sanji shrugging modestly,"Don't look at me, I'm just here for the ladies..."

"Morgan?" Luna called out.

"Wow, that's not my mommy..." the youngest stated, Gabriel was released from Zoro's grip when Sanji yelled,"Lunch! Eat before our stupid captain beats you all to it!" Within in nanoseconds, Luffy was already sitting at the table, Chopper and Usopp falling behind him as they scramble around to get a good seat. Luna and Gabriel arrived last, Mary hadn't woken up yet as Morgan asked,"Who's Luna?" The table froze, Sanji was bent over with a tray in hand, wanting to place it in front of Robin, he adjusted his black tie,"Erm, isn't she your mother-"

"Nuh-uh, mom's name's Rebbecca, not Luna, who is she anyway-"

"AHEM! Sir!" Morgan's mother said to Sanji. "I need to speak with you a tiny bit...could we...?"

"Anytime!" Sanji smiled, he lid down the tray and escorted her out the door, outside, she said,"Where have you heard that name before?"

"Name? Isn't it yours? Luna de Sable Morgan-" she covered his mouth with a forceful to hush him.

"Don't EVER utter that in front of my children. I don't know how you kids manage to get a hold of my identity,maybe you were a student of mine, but never say that in the future, understand?" he gave a nod, a false nod. No, he didn't understand a damn thing she said. Walking around from him, he wondered why she acted like a...like a....a....

"Mother?" Sanji whipped around to see a little girl sitting on the rails, she wore the same outfit as Leo did months ago; gray and messy, yet a smaller version. "Uncle Leo told me what happened, God ordered me to come here..."

"Hold it..." he held out a hand to silence her. "Let me guess, you're Luna's guardian angel..."

"Yes, yes, I'm her little sister, Sammy!" there was a long pause, Sanji turned away and scoffed,"Leo, if it's you, stop this. I don't know how but God has, this time, sent an entire family here...."

Sammy made a buzzing sound,"Wrong! Ever noticed how Luna's been acting? She's a mother, dead mother....with children, dead children. Catch that-"

"No, and before you manage to fuck up everyone's lives and sanity, I suggest you jump off this ship or I'll make you-"

"Oooo, is that a threat? Try telling that to Luna, after all..." Sammy started fading away in the same style Leo did. "She's the one who started all this..."

In seconds, the angel was gone, Sanji found himself all alone, the little flame that accompanied him left too; he tossed it into the water and proceeded to the kitchen. Sammy suddenly appeared and waved to Sanji, he glared at her, saying,"Who here remembers Leo?"

"Sorta..."

"The angel?"

"The mental guy?"

"The idiot?" Zoro said last, the chef nodded. "I'm not surprised-"

"Well...be surprised, he sent an apprentice-"

"I ain't no apprentice! I've been dead for..." Sammy counted her fingers. "Thirty-one years! And all because of that stupid British man. Listen here, the Seven Cardinal Days is starting now; Luna has seven days to fix up her life using you guys. See that wall there?" she pointed at the wooden space, he nodded. "That's where the fun starts tonight. I suggest someone stays awake to see what happens, of course, I won't help-"

"Could you excuse me for a moment?" Sanji asked, Nami gave a nod and he walked out, dragging Sammy by the collar, he carried her to the craw's nest and plopped her down. "I'm going to count to ten and you go away from me and never appear again....one."

"Sorry, but I can't just pack up and leave-"

"Two..."

"I'm Luna's sister..."

"Three..."

"The children's aunt..."

"Four..."

"And..."

"Nine-ten!" he said quickly, skipping the last six numbers, he took her by her waist and was ready to throw her overboard.

"They're all dead! If I don't help, Luna's mortal-life would be screwed! Then, after that, she'll be sent to hell!" Sanji paused, holding her above his head; rolling his eyes, he placed her down and sat besides her, legs crossed.

"Explain." she gave a smirk at his request, but was obligated to do so,"First things first, the Seven Day Rule is simple: Live for seven days, die in seven days. Really easy to remember.. Second, if the child were to bond with the Cardinal Sins within their minds, they stay forever in their minds to be tortured for the rest of eternity. Mindless idiots like Nazis never wander heaven, God keeps it that way. Third, the Guardian Angel is to be related to the child by blood and must never reveal themselves to anyone-"

"Aren't you braking the rule already?"

"Yes...that was the greatest mistake Leo could ever do; giving her a zoan fruit, the stupid geezer! Animals see things way too easily. I break this rule because it's not really a rule, the Morgan and De Sable families see them more as...guidelines-"

"There're more of you as Angels?"

"Those who suffered from a religious/voodoo/dark magic deaths of some sort are legible to be one; only one from a single generation are angels, we keep getting murdered so often that France calls us cursed! However, there's a catch..." Sanji knew it, there was always a catch. "Each, all of us, lose our wings; they're sliced off. You know the saying 'Eye for an Eye'? It's Limb for Limb this time; example, the man who murdered me decapitated my arms, when I arrived in heaven my wings were clipped off easily and the next thing I knew, I'm guiding my dead cousin!"

"That explains Leo..."

"Uncle Leo lost both legs to some Nazis, a machine gun shot it off him when they were in a church. The same thing happened, God removed his wings and there you have it, the first guardian angel. Of course, there are other families that do the same thing as us, in fact, everyone does. It's just that my family always play on the line between life and death like an everyday matter."

"Then what about Luna?"

"Her? Those who impersonate the dead are judged to join them (1)...in other words, don't give her a reason to stay, it won't help anyone. Would want the corpse of a dead mother walking around you all the time? I bet my nieces and nephew would be oh-so sad-"

"I'm getting the feeling that you're lying to me."

"Lying? To you?! C'mon, that's just ridiculous! Of course I never lie!"

"Well you are right now."

"Damn, that's right. Anyway, that's only three of the seventy-seven rules of a guardian angel. I only say what to tell...oh wait, there's one last one that's my personal favorite...._never fall in love with the child_...that's why guardian angels are always family members. Our boss is Uncle Leo, it's normally the person-"

"What does this have to do with Luna going to hell?"

"Nothing, I needed your attention. so ha!"

"Now I know why you were sent to me."

"Why?"

"To annoy the shit outta us."

"I can be serious at times!"

"_At times_...." he repeated while getting up. "Let's go, we're burning sunlight and already it's night-"

"Amazing, how time works!" the angel exclaimed as they climbed down, Sanji stopped swearing that he heard that quote somewhere before; it was something Leo would say. "Something off?"

"No..."

"There's a lie! I can smell it!"

"It's the garlic bread." he jumped and landed on deck, Sammy put her hand to her mouth and breathed on it, she made a dirty look.

"Oh, it's just me-false alarm!"

"Stupid...I didn't even serve that..." Sammy ran up from behind, grabbing his hand, he turned around and to see that she was gone. He rolled his eyes,"She's going to be worse than Leo...at least she doesn't ask for sugar-"

"Hey, do you have sugar cubes?" she asked out of nowhere, Sanji was about to explode like a parent but too late, he already did,"YOUR STUPID OSSAN DEPLETED MY ENTIRE STOCK THE LAST TIME HE WAS HERE! WHAT KIND OF FREAK NEEDS THIRTEEN SUGAR CUBES IN ONE SERVING?! IT'LL MAKE YOUR BLOOD SUGAR SKY-ROCKET!" he went on yelling for what seemed to be an hour until Luna came to the scene to shut him up, saying,"Can you shut the fuck up already?!"

"NO, I WILL NOT-oh, it's you..." with a closed fist at his throat, he cleared it and apologized,"Sorry for my sudden outburst-"

"Outburst? More like a war-cry, the ocean can hear you scream..." she gave him an I-don't-like-you look and walked away. Man was she different, more (to put it delicately) firm towards him than the others; perhaps she didn't realize she's in a teenager's body and not an adult's. Just said she went down the stairs, he reached for her, clutching her wrist.

"Are you sure you never saw me before?"

"I shall only see you as a student, nothing else. Now please, to bed with you; it's half past twelve." wrenching her hand back, she continued her path through the door and closed it shut. Maybe he should have paid attention to Leo's psychotic rules. He mentioned something important, but it slipped from the mortals' mind. Damn, if he knew, he'd understand why Luna was acting the way she was.

The chef gave a sigh and began loosening his silk tie until the scent of smoke was caught in his nostrils. It was coming from the back, where the mikan groove was. Curious, Sanji crept up the stairs and looked around. A girl around seventeen sat against the wall staring at the ocean; her features were hardly distinguishable, but he definitely knew she wore a black outfit. On her left shoulder blade was a black cross, possibly representing the same religion Luna fallowed. She smoked a cigarette, exhaling easily, and glanced up.

"What do you want?" her tone was deep and forbidding, sending shivers down his spine. Yes, he did dare to join her. Sammy appeared to introduce her,"That's Mary King, Luna's middle child, be careful, though." She quickly faded away in fear. Sanji slid down next to her and took out his own pack of cigarette and asked for a light. She obliged and remained quiet.

"So, you're Mary-"

"Raven, my name is Raven." she corrected him.

"Raven, hai, hai...what's your brand?"

"Prince..."

"King Ground here." his cool was slipping away quickly; she was intimidating him with these one word answers. He had to think of something he could land a bite on...quick. No, can't talk about that subject, he felt that she murder him or something...no, wait, yes! It may tick her off but it might just work for an anti-social. "How's the weather for you?"

"What the fuck?" his heart slammed into his throat, shit! Wrong subject. Before he could think of anything else, she quiet;y murmured,"It's fine, I prefer dark places like Seattle though."

"I used to live in a basement when I was a kid, never saw the sunlight until I ran away." as fast as it came, the two dropped the weather subject and resumed the silent hour. She finished her cigarette first and tossed the last of it into the ocean. Searching through her pockets, she began cursing until Sanji offered her his pack. "Here, there's loads more of where I get these." She took it without another word and stuffed into her back pocket. Sheesh, not even a sign of a thank you. "You hate taking, don't you?"

"No really?" she said in a sarcastic tone while getting up. Not even a compliment, farewell, goodnight, nothing! Was this how Luna raised her children? Rude, arrogant? Now that's not the old Luna he knew and love. Sammy materialized next to him and he grabbed her by the collar as Mary strode out of sight.

"Who's Rebbecca and what have you done to Luna?!" Sanji nearly shouted.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Careful with the robes, just got 'em on ebay!"

"And what about Leo? He explained things better!"

"I'm sorry, Abel Nightroad's in Rome, I can't do anything to contact him!"

"What's up with Mary, why's she creepy?!"

"Even though I'm the aunt, I'm dead; I was never there to help raise the kid!"

"Such a helpful angel you are!" there was a hint of mockery.

"Thanks!"

"Do a favor for everyone and jump in the ocean and never return."

"I shall NOT do that! Sanji..." she grabbed his own collar as he placed her down. "I may be dead, but at least I'm not brain-dead. Nice try though, credit goes to you. Now get some rest, tomorrow might be interesting since it's the first day of the seven...G'night, Sanji and remember what Uncle Leo said: _Luna didn't come back just to see Sanji and you kids_. She came to fix her life, not enter yours." and with that said, she faded away in purple smoke. Now that was a new image...perhaps he could try to talk to Luna agin tomorrow?

A plan started to form in his head until he felt a sharp pain in his heart. It was the emotional kind, not the physical kind . Yet, he grabbed it tightly as if it were a heart-attack though it was a love-attack as he would call it whenever a lady at a random island rejects him. He tried to rub it off while climbing down the steps on the main mast, down to his hammock. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, a small stuff-toy like doll with button eyes sat in solitude on the table, its golden hair and curly eyebrow resembled the kitchen's owner. In it's small chest was a pin with a tiny slip of paper on it reading,"Love."

* * *

**Review or I'll crawl out of your television...**

**(1) "Those who impersonate the dead are judged to join them..." -Alucard to Rip Van Winkle**

**And yes, Abel from Trinity Blood was mentioned.  
**


End file.
